Forgotten
by GraydonGirl
Summary: Paige and Alex have finally gotten together,Paige knew about Alex’s home like and her mom’s BF but what happens when things get bad Paige suffers from memory loss? Will Paige still remember Alex or will she be forgotten. Read to find out. PALEX. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Untitled**

Summary: Paige and Alex have finally gotten together, Paige knew about Alex's home like and her mom's BF but what happens when things get bad and Paige ends up in the hospital and suffers from memory loss? Will Paige still remember Alex or will she be forgotten forever. Palex

**Chapter 1: How it all starts**

It had just been a few weeks after Alex quit her 'oh so fabulous' job as a stripper, and her and Paige were still going strong. Somehow Alex and her mom were able to pay their rent with many long hours of part time jobs and were able to avoid yet another eviction notice. It's not like they were living a fabulous life, but they were getting by. There was no spending room for things like clothes or fancy restaurants for Alex and her girlfriend but at least they could afford the basics like the bills and groceries. Alex's mother hadn't quite stopped drinking but she was slowing down. After Alex going through her senior year at Degrassi and Paige's first year of Banting they were just about ready to take a long and well deserved break from any forms of education. But first they had their exams.

Alex and Paige were on the floor of Paige's usually neat and tidy room. God only knows what would happen if even one pencil was not in it's rightful place. But when exam time came around its like a hurricane hit her room. Paige was lying down across the floor on her stomach with her books and random sheets of papers around her. Alex was sitting up, facing Paige's side so that she had her books on Paige's back opened so she could study it.

"UUHHHG! If I cram any more information about this business stuff into my brain my head would explode" Paige said turning away from her book and looking back at Alex, trying not to knock Alex's book off of her back.

"I know what you mean… I've got 6 exams this semester, Bio, chem., physics, accounting, English, and calculus. All of which I better do damn good on the exams or else I'm screwed." Alex said as she started to rub the lobes of her head.

"how about we take a break, I mean we've been studying for…" Paige takes the time to look down at her watch. "4 and a half hours. We could go down stairs and watch a movie or something… maybe heat up some popcorn and invite everyone else over."

"hmm. Well I agree on the break idea but as for our plans, I had something else in mind." Alex said with a little smirk on her face as she lay down next to her girlfriend. Alex had put her face as close to Paige's enough so that they weren't touching, but knew Paige couldn't resist her.

"oh. And what might that be Miss. Nunez?" Paige said with a smile, obviously knowing what Alex had in mind.

"well, it starts off with a little bit of this…" Alex said as she kissed Paige lightly on the lips. "then a little bit of this…" Alex said slowly as she kissed Paige a little harder.

"what about this?" Paige asked as she leant in to kiss Alex very passionately.

"hmm… maybe a little bit of that" Alex said as she pulled away from the kiss. Paige started to get up towards Alex, but not so much that she got to her feet or knees but enough to kiss Alex and knock the books off her back at the same time. Paige was mostly on top of Alex at this point and both sets of hands were wandering all over the bodies. Things were starting to get a little heavier as Paige's phone started to ring very loudly, her ring tone was 'I'm a barbie girl'. Paige gave out a little groan of annoyance as her lips were still connected with those of her girlfriend's.

"you're ring tone is 'I'm a Barbie girl'?" Alex asked Paige as she got up on her elboxs. Paige got up to get her cell phone that was on her desk. Paige shot back a glare knowing that Alex was going to tease her about it.

"shut up… _lextacy._" Paige said with a small smirk because once she said it Alex shot a look back at Paige.

"…just answer your phone" Alex said slightly annoyed. She knew it was just a joke but also knew that it would be a long time before her girlfriend stopped teasing her about her name. Paige finally got her phone and opened it up.

"hello?" Paige asked into the phone.

"oh hey hun." She said as she mouthed the name 'Marco' to Alex. Alex just went back to lying on the floor as she knew what ever Marco had to say was going to convince Paige to do something with him.

"oh yeah. I forgot about that. I'll be over to help in like 20 minutes. Kay hun, bye." Paige said as she closed her flip phone. As soon as Alex heard 'I'll be over to help in 20 minutes' she just rolled her eyes because she knew Paige couldn't resist helping Marco.

"so what did Marco want?" Alex asked as she just continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Since I'm back home this weekend for exam studying and Dylan's home on vacation, me, Dylan, Marco, and my parents are all having dinner together. Marco just needs some help with dinner." Paige said slightly afraid of what Alex had to say because she knew it interrupted her 'studying time' with Alex.

"I'm really sorry hun. I'll make it up to you later, I promise" Paige said hoping Alex would be okay with it. Alex knew that Marco was Paige's best friend and she really cared for her family, but lately it seemed like Paige was always making her friends and family a higher priority than her girlfriend.

"alright, but I'm going to hold that to you." Alex said with a smirk on her face knowing that soon enough she would get her 'studying time'. "okay well I'll get out of your hair, and just go home."

"thanks babe, I really appreciate this." Paige walked Alex to the door and kissed her goodbye just before she ran in to the kitchen to get a coffee and then to the living room to get her jacket and keys. Within 5 minutes she was out the door.

While walking home Alex couldn't help but think about her relationship with Paige. She had finally gotten the girl of her dreams and was happy about it but sometimes she felt like she was being neglected a little. _I really care about her, but what if she doesn't care about me as much_. Before she knew it Alex had arrived at her complex and was standing in front of her door. _Well I guess I have to get this over with. _Alex thought, knowing that behind that door was a totally different life from Paige's. Alex walked through the door trying to be as quiet as possible and not disturb anybody like her mom or her boyfriend. Alex turned around to shut the door quietly. As soon as she turned around she saw her mom's boyfriend, _Chad, _standing right in front of her.

"Shit!" Alex said startled by him. "Jesus Chad, do we have to put a bell around your neck or something? You scared the shit out of me!" Alex said taking off her coat and walking around the dirty man.

"where have you been?" Chad asked slightly angry. He always seemed angry, it didn't matter what Alex did he could never do anything to please him… not that she tried that hard anyways.

"I was studying with a friend" Alex said opening the fridge door and bending over to see if there was anything to drink. She pulled out a bottle of water and started to drink it.

"who?" he asked

"no one you know." She replied

"I'm surprised you even have friends. Well maybe if you brought your little friends home once in a while I might actually believe you."

"well maybe if you stopped beating me and my mom I wouldn't be so afraid to bring my friends over every once in a while. Anyways, like I would bring my friends here" Alex said as she looked at the living room to see it was covered with mail and beer cans, and then back at Chad.

"well maybe then you should clean it up sometime, I mean it wouldn't kill…" Chad continued on seeing that Alex was walking off to her room and closing the door. Chad got angry at first but just went to the fridge and pulled out another beer.

"damn kid" Chad said as he twisted the cap off yet another beer bottle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: things start to get bad. DUN DUN DUN!**

Dinner at Marco's apartment was just ending as everyone got up and moved to the living room to have some tea and coffee. Marco and Paige had stayed behind for a few minutes to clean up the dishes and get the coffee and tea ready.

"so how's everything in paradise?" Marco asked as he passed a wet dish to Paige to dry off.

"every things going pretty good, but you know we both have heavy exams and not to mention _someone_ keeps calling asking for my help, interrupting our special moments together." Paige said as she gave an obvious glare to Marco when she said the word 'someone'.

"oooh, that someone isn't the same someone who is dating your brother by any chance, is it?" Marco said knowingly that he was that someone. He passed another dish to Paige to dry.

"listen, I love that we're best friends and that you're practically family but can't you get Dylan or someone to help sometimes?" Paige asked drying yet another dish.

"of course Paige, I'm really sorry. I didn't realize I was interrupting your 'special moments'…" Marco said doing air quotes and nearly dropping the dish in his hands. "… with _you know who_."

Paige was smiling at the fact that Marco nearly dropped the dish but the smile soon turned into a frown as she remembered that she hadn't told her parents that she was dating another girl. Marco didn't even notice that Paige was frowning. So not knowing the emotion on her face he said

"how about you take off early and go see _you know who_ right now. No interruptions. I swear" Marco said holding his hands up to show he was telling the truth. With that thought Paige started to think what could happen tonight.

"you know, that's not such a bad idea. But what about the coffee and tea and the rest of the night with my parents and Dylan?" asked Paige

"well like you said, I should get Dylan to help me sometimes…" Marco said with a smile and a wink.

"you have no idea how much I appreciate this Marco, and neither does Alex. Thanks so much" Paige said jumping up to give Marco a quick hug.

"no problem. Now get going before I change my mind. But first, what are you going to tell your parents?"

"Oh, I'll just tell them I'm not feeling to well and I'm just going to head home early." Paige said as she started to skip towards the living room

"oh, while your in there can you tell Dylan to get his cute butt in here. I'm gonna need some help." Marco said as he looked up at the very high cabinet with the coffee and tea in it, knowing he wouldn't be able to reach it.

"okay" Paige said cheerfully. Paige kept on skipping off to the living room thinking about what her and Alex were going to do tonight. Right before she entered the living room she realized she was supposed to be feeling 'sick' so she quickly slowed down and walked through the door way.

"hey guys. Listen, I'm not feeling to well… I think it's all the stress of exams going on" Paige said as she pretended to be sick.

"aww honey, that's too bad. Is there anything we can do for you?" Mrs. Michalchuk asked in a motherly tone.

"no… I think I'm just gonna head home a little early." She said

"okay, well do you want one of us to come with you to make sure you're okay?" Mr. Michalcuk asked

"no!" Paige replied quickly. "I mean I don't want to keep you guys from spending time with Dylan and Marco. I mean Dylan's only in town for a few days."

"okay well, we'll be home in a few hours sweetie." Mrs. Michalchuk said.

"alright" Paige said as she grabbed her coat, and keys and opened the door.

"and remember, no studying." Paige's father said.

"oh don't worry I won't" Paige said with a small smirk on her face, small enough that her parents wouldn't even notice. Paige quickly closed the door and hopped into her minivan. Just as she was pulling out of the drive way Paige pulled out her phone and pressed speed dial number 1, which of course was Alex. By this time it was about 10:00pm and was dark outside. Paige knew Alex would be awake still studying, 'cause ever since she got serious about school she would stay up late practically every night just going over her notes.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _"come on Alex pick up" Paige muttered to herself.

"hello?" asked asked an unemotional voice.

"hey hun. Guess who?" Paige asked

"Barbie?! Is that you?!" Alex asked in surprised voice but as a joke.

"ha ha. Very funny. Listen, are you busy right now?"

"well I'm just studying for the 6 most important exams of my life right now … so, no. Why? What did u have in mind?" asked Alex in a sexy voice. Paige gave out a little laugh.

"well I was thinking we could pick up where we left off this afternoon. You know, a little _studying _together." Paige said also in a sexy voice.

"hmmm… sounds good to me. Do you want me to come over?" Alex asked

"well I was thinking that I could just come over to your place. I'm on the road now and I'm just a couple of blocks away."

"well I don't know Paige my place isn't exactly very romantic."

"come on babe, I'll be there in a few minutes anyways."

"… alright" Alex said as she gave out a soft groan.

"okay great. See you in a few minutes then."

"Okay bye" Alex said as she hung up the phone. Both her mom and Chad were asleep by now, so maybe this could work after all. Within 10 minutes Paige had arrived at Alex's complex and was softly knocking at the door. Alex quickly walked over to the door quietly, hoping that she wouldn't wake up anyone.

"good evening Miss. Nunez. Did someone order a booty call?" Paige asked in a very sexy voice. Alex looked to her left, then to her right…

"well I guess that must be me" Alex said holding her hand up in the air and smiling. Paige gave out a quiet laugh and leaned in to kiss Alex on the cheek.

"so how did you get away from Marco and the fam?" Alex said taking off Paige's coat and throwing it on the couch.

"well I just faked a little stomach ache and ran the hell out of there." Paige said turning around to face Alex.

"well that was a pretty smart thing to do for a person who answers to booty calls." Alex said staring into Paige's eyes.

"I'll show you what else this booty call can do" Paige replied as she pushed Alex down onto the couch and sat on her legs and started to kiss her. Paige made her way down to Alex's neck and hit the 'sweet' spot that drove Alex crazy. Alex's eyes rolled back into her head as she knew what Paige was doing.

Paige kept kissing down Alex's neck as she slowly started to lift up Alex's shirt.

"wait" Alex said grabbing Paige's hand.

"what's wrong?" Paige asked

"my mom and Chad don't know about us, so how about we move this to my room?" Alex said.

"alright then" Paige said with a wide smile on her face. Alex got up and took Paige's hand and pulled her towards her bedroom down the hallway. Paige wrapped her other hand around Alex and hugger her from behind as they walked towards the door. When they entered the room Paige first noticed how untidy her floor was. It wasn't really a big deal though; they wouldn't be spending too much time on the floor, more on the bed than anywhere else. Alex took Paige out from behind her and moved her towards the bed as she still kissed her. Paige sat down and pulled Alex towards her.

"now where were we?" asked Alex with her lips still partly attached to Paige's.

"umm, I believe we were right about… here" Paige said as she got up and pushed Alex down on the bed and sat on top of her. Alex sat up and was as close to Paige's face as she could get without actually touching her.

"well then, shall we resume?" Alex asked.

"we shall" Paige said as she kissed Alex passionately. Paige, once again, started to kiss Alex down the neck slowly making her way back to her 'spot'. Alex had a very special weakness for this very spot. She didn't know what it did to her but it drove her crazy. Alex's hands were going up and down Paige's back as Alex started to lift up Paige's shirt. Paige pulled back for a second and lifter her arms up so that Alex could take her shirt off. Alex got the shirt and just through to the side of her room not even caring. As soon as Alex took Paige's shirt off she started to kiss Paige on the lips. She knew where Paige's spot was and wasn't afraid to use it. Paige's spot wasn't so much on her neck but was slightly below her ear. Alex slowly kissed around the spot knowing that it would just make Paige want her more.

"you're killing me babe" Paige said letting our heavy breaths.

"patients is a virtue" Alex whispered into her ear. Alex finally kissed the spot leaving Paige nearly winded. Paige pulled back for a second to take Alex's shirt off. Now, both girls were only left with their pants and bras on. Alex and Paige went back to kissing each other passionately only coming up for air every few minutes. But when they did they had to take very deep breaths. Paige finally got off of Alex and rolled to the side with her hands going down Alex's perfectly shaped body, making sure not to miss anything. Paige slowly went from Alex hair, to her neck, to her shoulders until her hands met Alex's breasts. She gave a little squeeze and continued her journey, exploring Alex's body. She went down her stomach past her abs to her belly button which she drew circle around a couple of times, all while still kissing her. Slowly but surely Paige finally made her way down to the button of Alex's jeans. She only got as far as unbuttoning Alex's jeans when they heard someone burst into the room.

"How many times have I told you to keep it down?!?!" Chad yelled turning on the light. It took him all of 2 seconds to see what was going on.

"Chad! Get the fuck out of here!" Alex yelled as she and Paige got up wrapping a sheet around themselves trying to finds their shirts.

"what the hell is going on in here?" Alex's mom yelled. She looked down to see what was going on. Both Chad and Alex's mom were completely stunned. They couldn't believe their eyes. Alex was half naked in her room, in the middle of the night, with another half naked girl.

"this is the daughter that you raised" Chad said to her mother.

"Chad get the fuck out of my room!!" Alex said getting up and pushing Paige directly behind her so she wouldn't get hurt.

"don't you dare talk to me in the voice!" Chad yelled as he slapped Alex across the face. Alex fell back pushing Paige down. Paige tripped over the mess that consumed Alex's floor and hit her head on the corner the Alex's bedside table.

"PAIGE?! Are you okay?" Alex asked in a panic as she bent down to see if Paige was alright. Alex's mom couldn't help but stand there in Paige's room, still in shock to find out that her daughter, was a lesbian.

"look what you did!" Alex shouted at Chad. Chad was completely shocked and afraid. He slowly started walking out of the room.

"yeah that's right just leave! That's what your best at!" Alex yelled as she saw Chad grab his wallet and jacket and ran out of the apartment. He knew that Alex could and would call the cops on him for child abuse. This time he knew he went too far.

"Paige? Paige!? Paige wake up!" Alex yelled at Paige as tears slowly started streaming down her face.

"Mom! Call 911 and get an ambulance here" Alex said not even turning around, she didn't want to take her eyes away from Paige for even a second. _This is all my fault _Alex thought to her self. She knew that she could have stopped Paige from coming over. If it wasn't for her stupid urges none of this would have happened. Alex turned around to see her mom still standing there staring at her with tears in her eyes.

"you're useless you know that?" Alex yelled as she reached across her bed to grab the phone. She dialed 911 and explained the situation and gave the address to the woman on the other end of the line. It would take about 9 minutes for the paramedics to get there so in the mean time Alex got Paige off the floor and put her on the bed. She was knocked out cold and Alex just couldn't wake her up. She was scared that Paige could be seriously injured or worse…

In a matter of minutes the paramedics showed up and got Paige out on a stretcher.

"are you her sister or something?" asked one of the paramedics.

"no. I'm her --."Alex was cut off by the other paramedic.

"--only family members are allowed to come in the ambulance."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: In English**

"oh… you didn't let me finish. I was going to say I'm her cousin." Alex said trying to make up an excuse. She knew that if she wasn't connected to Paige by blood she wouldn't be able to ride in the ambulance or even see her for the next few hours.

"okay, well then I guess since there are no closer family members around you come in the ambulance with us.

Alex and the paramedic followed Paige and the other Paramedic out to the ambulance. When she stepped outside she saw that several of her neighbors had come outside to see what was going on. She didn't really think about it but I'm sure an ambulance with flashing lights and a very loud siren would wake her up to. The paramedics loaded Paige into the ambulance and signaled for Alex to get in. One of the paramedics got in with her and the other went around the side to drive the car. Alex couldn't tear her eyes away from the unconscious Paige. She sort of had a neutral face she couldn't tell if it had hurt or anything. For once, Alex couldn't read Paige's emotion.

Soon enough the ambulance made it's way to the closest hospital. As soon as the doors opened Alex jumped out of the car to get out of their way. She followed closely behind them as they entered the building but could only go so far.

"you're going to have to wait here" one of the paramedics said as they were going through the waiting room. Alex didn't even say anything she just stood there, watching them take Paige down the hall because she knew at this point she couldn't do anything to help her.

Twenty minutes later Paige's parents and Dylan showed up. And ran into the waiting room straight to the front desk.

"We're looking for our daughter Paige Michalchuk" Mrs. Michalchuk said to the receptionist.

"Mrs. Michalchuk…?" Alex asked knowing it was her but didn't actually want to talk to her.

"Alex? What are you doing here? What happened to Paige?" Mrs. Michalchuk asked in a hurry so that she could get answers fast enough.

"Umm…" Alex said trying to cover up their story knowing that Paige didn't tell her parents about their relationship.

"well… Paige came over because she said she wasn't feeling well and wanted to be around someone so she came over and uhh… tripped over something and hit her head on a table." Alex felt guilty for making up the excuse but half of it was actually true. Paige did trip over something and hit her head. She was just pushed by me who was pushed by my mom's abusive boyfriend who just found out I was gay. Now she really felt guilty.

"oh my god! How long ago did this happen?" Mr. Michalchuk asked. Alex looked down at her watch to see the time, it was 2:38 in the morning.

"umm it happened like an hour ago?" Alex said guessing. Alex and the Michalchuks spent the next few hours waiting in the waiting room. At around 4:30am a doctor walked in.

"Michalchuk?" he said. Everyone including Alex got up to go see him.

"I'm Linda Michalchuk" Mrs. Michalchuk said. "is my daughter going to be alright?"

"well she took a nasty spill and hurt her head. We noticed she has a mild decline in memory and the rate of information processing…" the doctor said before being interrupted by Alex.

"In English, please!" Alex shouted.

"She has a concussion and is suffering from temporary memory loss." The doctor said plainly. Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk weren't quite sure of what to say.

"temporary? Exactly how long will that be?" asked a concerned Dylan.

"we don't know, an injury like this can last up to a couple of days or a couple of weeks. Right now we're not sure of how bad the memory loss is so I'm going to have to ask you to come in right now and ask her a few questions to see how far back she remembers okay?"

"okay" Mrs. Michalchuk replied softly. They all followed the doctor down the hall into Paige's room. When they walked in they saw Paige lying in a hospital bed with a bandage around her head, like something you would see in a soap opera.

"Paige, honey? How are you doing" asked Mr. Michalchuk.

"hey mom, hey dad. I'm doing okay I guess. Everything is still a little fuzzy." Paige replied. The four of them walked in slowly, Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk were followed by Dylan who was followed by Alex. As soon as she saw Alex she gave a weird face.

"what is she doing here?" Paige asked slightly angry. Alex felt hurt because she knew she was talking about her.

"Paige? You don't remember Alex?" asked Dylan.

"of course I remember her. She hates me" Paige said with disgust. Alex felt like someone ripped her heart out of her body. The girl she loved couldn't stand her and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

"No. what? Paige, Alex is like one of your closest friends" Dylan said grabbing Paige's hand trying to convince her. Dylan knew about Paige and Alex's relationship and was completely for it considering, he, himself was gay. He also knew that his parents didn't know about them and was trying his best to keep their secret.

"what are you talking about? This girl makes my life a living hell at school." Paige said staring at Alex.

At that moment, Alex knew how far back Paige's memory was. She was still in her last year at Degrassi sometime before Alex and Paige started liking eachother.

"She still thinks she's in grade 12" Alex said.

"what do you mean 'she _thinks _she's in grade 12'?" Paige asked in confusion.

"how do you know that?" asked Mr. Michalchuk ignoring Paige's question.

"We weren't exactly the best of friends for some time in grade 12" Alex said.

"why are you talking like everything is in the past?" Paige asked slightly louder than before.

"do you know exactly when she is talking about?" Mrs. Michalchuk asked still ignoring Paige's question.

"hello? Am I invisible here?!" Paige asked almost yelling.

"I'm guessing some time in April?" Alex said not to quite sure of the date. She knew it was sometime before the movie premier of that Kevin Smith movie.

"Hey! Would someone clue me in please!" Paige said, now completely shouting and grabbing everyone's attention.

"listen Paige, honey, you bumped your head and you've got somewhat of a memory loss." Mrs. Michalchuk said.

"what? No. what are you taking about? I remember everything perfectly fine." Paige said trying to convince herself that she was right despite the fact that she was in a hospital.

"ok then, what school do you go to?" asked the doctor

"Degrassi" Paige replied.

"what grade are you in?"

"12"

"what's today's date?"

"april 21st" Paige said. The doctor gave a concerned look to her parents, he knew she got the date wrong considering it was June 18th.

"are any of these answers right?" the doctor asked the four of them.

"no" replied Alex.

"what are you talking about?" Paige asked.

"Paige, you graduated from Degrassi last year, you've actually just finished your first year at Banting. You and Alex are like best friends." Said Mr. Michalchuk.

"Yeah, you and Alex are very close." Dylan added hoping something might click with her. Alex looked at Dylan knowing he was trying to help but when she looked at Paige she realized she still didn't remember.

"Can I talk to you outside for a moment?" the doctor said to Paige's Parent's. Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk followed the doctor out into the hall.

"okay well it appears that your daughter has lost her memory from the past 14 months or so." Said the doctor.

"so what should we do?" Mrs. Michalchuk asked.

"at this point all you can do is take her home and try to get her into her old routine, something might click in her mind and bring back her memories. Now all of her memories might not come back at the same time but they should come back in the order that they happened. Until then just spend some time with her and make sure she is social and spends a lot of time with her friends and try to keep her away from stress. Okay?"

"alright, thank you very much doctor" said Mr. Michalchuk

"you're welcome, just sign Paige out at the front desk and you can go home" the doctor said as he shook both of their hands and walked away. Within half an hour Paige was changed and signed out ready to go. By this time it was already about 6:00 am. Everyone was tired so Alex went home while the Michalchuks went their separate way.

Everyone pretty much slept the rest of the day, everyone but Alex went to sleep. Alex couldn't help but think that it was her fault she felt so guilty. She was so consumed with her Paige problems she didn't even notice that her mom spent her time in her own room for the day. Instead of sleeping Alex called up Marco to fill him in.

"so she doesn't remember you at all?" asked Marco.

"no she remembers me… but as the heinous bitch I used to be to her before she found out I liked her." Said Alex

"oh… that Alex…" Marco replied. "That can't be good"

"what do you mean?" asked Alex

"well back then she really hated you, but maybe its not as far back as you think. Maybe its when you guys were starting to become friend before the movie premiere. Who knows?" said Marco

"no… she already said that she hated me in the hospital. Hey since you're not doing anything right now… how about you and me make a little stop at Paige's and see if we can turn things around?" asked Alex

"but isn't she sleeping?"

"she was unconscious the whole night, she's probably not that tired, plus if I woke up in the hospital and didn't know what the hell happened to me I wouldn't sleep for a while." She said

"alright… I'll pick you up in 20?" he said

"alright, bye"

"bye"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: It's slowly coming back

Within half an hour Marco had picked up Alex and were already at Paige's house. They knocked on the door quietly enough not to wake anyone up but loud enough to catch the attention of anyone awake. No one answered the door so Alex knocked harder. A few minutes later Dylan opened the door, who had obviously just woken up because you could see him wiping the sleep from his eyes and still yawning.

"hey Dylan, sorry to wake you but is Paige up yet?" Alex asked.

"yeah she's in her room" Dylan said as he stepped to the side motioning for the two to come inside.

"thanks" Marco said as he gave Dylan a kiss on the cheek and walked upstairs with Alex. When Alex and Marco got to the door Alex looked at Marco like she was scared. Marco looked back and caught what she was thinking but just knocked on the door.

Paige opened the door and smiled when she saw Marco but the smile was quickly gone when she saw Alex.

"you're friends with her too?" Paige asked Marco

"Paige, listen we just came by to see how you were doing." Said Marco. Marco, Paige and Alex all walked into Paige's room. Paige sat on her bed, while Marco and Alex took a seat on the floor.

"I'm fine, it's just I don't remember anything from like, the past year. Apparently I go to Banting and I graduated from Degrassi, me and _Alex_ are friends…" Marco and Alex noticed the disgust in her voice as Paige said Alex's name. "… It's like I missed a huge chapter in my life"

"don't worry it will all come back soon." Said Marco reassuring Paige.

"I don't even know how this happened anyways…" Paige said. Marco looked at Alex.

"well, you and me being the _friends _we are were hanging out at my place and you tripped and hurt your head." Said Alex to Paige. Marco shot another look at Alex when he noticed she said 'friends'. Paige's watch went off signaling it was time to take an aspirin.

"I'll be right back" Paige said as she got up and left the room. As soon as Paige was gone Marco and Alex started talking.

"aren't you going to tell her that you guys are dating?" asked Marco

"Marco are you crazy? She doesn't even know she's gay, let alone dating the girl who she thought was her enemy." Said Alex

"oh right, I didn't even think about it that way. So what are you going to do?" he asked

"well I guess I'm going to try and spend some time with her hoping her memories of me magically reappear." Alex finished just before Paige walked in the room.

"So since you guys are my _friends _why don't we go out or something? How about a movie?" asked Paige

"alright sounds good to me" said Marco.

At the movie theatre the three friends had settled down in the theatre early to make sure they got the best seats possible. After a few minutes of awkward silence Paige decided to get up.

"do you guys want any candy or drinks or something? I'm going to go get something." Said Paige

"I'm good" said Marco.

"umm. I have a craving for something sweet. I'll come with you" said Alex.

"Okay…" Paige said. Paige hadn't spent that much time with Alex but she still noticed that she had changed. She didn't know how to be with her sometimes. Paige and Alex walked up to the candy counter and Paige noticed something.

"I recognize this place… and those uniforms…" Paige said. Alex was shocked that she started to remember something.

"that's 'cause we worked here at one point." Alex said hoping that it would trigger something in her mind.

"_we_ worked here?" Paige asked looking at Alex.

"yeah, this is basically how we started getting along. We kind of had to, Meeri was a bit of a bitch sometimes." Alex said while ordering her candy.

"oh yeah, Meeri was our boss… okay, okay now I'm starting to remember a little. This was like the only time we got along. Wait, how come we don't work here anymore?" Paige asked "or do we?"

"oh well you know you went off to Banting and I got another job but that job is over with." Alex replied.

"what happened hun?" Paige asked while taking her popcorn from the employee behind the counter. Alex was speechless for a second when she noticed Paige called her '_hun'_. It meant that Paige was finally becoming comfortable around her. Alex realized she had zoned out for a few seconds and quickly came back to reality.

"oh um, well some people had issues with where I worked and I decided my relationship with those people are more important than any job I have." Said Alex. Alex realized what she said but before Paige could ask her what job and what people Alex quickly said:

"come on the movie's about to start" And with that the two went back into the movie theatre.

The rest of the day went pretty normal. No new memories were remembered but still some progress had been made. At home Paige told her family about what she remembered so far. No one actually knew that she and Alex got along at the movie theatre but weren't too surprised. They were all happy that Paige had remembered something but Alex was afraid that Paige would figure out what happened and blame her for everything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Do a little dance, make a little memory**

The next day Paige, Alex and all of the gang all headed out in hopes of helping Paige regain her memory. So they decided to do what Paige loves best, _a little Karaoke. _Since they were all 18 by this time and everyone was out of school for the summer they all went down to The Crooked Cue in downtown Toronto. The Crooked Cue was a pool hall by day and a bar by night. Tonight just happened to be Karaoke night. It was Paige, Alex, Marco, Hazel, Jimmy and Spinner all going out for a night on the town. Slowly but surely they knew that Paige's memory would come back, but no one really knew what things she would remember first.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Crooked Cue is pleased to host their weekly Karaoke night, and to kick off the night with a bang we have Marco and Spinner up here to sing Umbrella by Rihanna. Here they are folks, Marco and Spinner." The MC said as he walked off the stage. By this time Marco and Spinner had had a few drinks. Especially Marco who ordered the gayest drink he could find just so that he could get that tiny umbrella that came with the drink. As Marco and Spinner were on stage Marco pulled out the umbrella and sang like he and Spinner were in love. The gang, who was a little tipsy, couldn't help but laugh. After finishing the song Marco and Spinner jumped off the stage and the MC came back up.

"well give it up for Marco and Spinner everybody!" The MC said as the audience broke out into an applause. "Next up we have Paige and Alex singing the classic 'do a little dance, make a little love.'" Alex was stunned because she had not initially signed up to sing the song but she knew that Paige did. And with Paige on stage beside her she couldn't do anything but go along with it.

Paige and Alex started singing the song and when it came to the chorus Paige started to dance with Alex to show of their moves. Paige couldn't help but step back for a second and watch Alex dance by herself. Alex was an amazing dance, very sexy but not in a slutty way. Which just made her even hotter. As Paige just stood there watching Alex dance it started to trigger something in her mind. And just like a flash black Paige had the image of Alex dancing at the strip club and taking off her clothes. Paige quickly zoned back and just stood there with her mouth open, staring at Alex.

"Paige, what's wrong?" asked Alex when she noticed Paige was not dancing, nor singing.

"Th-that dancing" Paige stuttered. Alex caught on to what was happening, she knew that her dancing made Paige remember something about her.

"you were working in a strip club, dancing like _that_." Paige said. Paige walked off the stage to go hide in the bathroom but Alex just followed.

"Paige! Slow down" Alex said as she followed Paige into the bathroom.

"Your dancing, it reminded me of how you worked in that strip club!" Paige said yelling furiously. "I don't even know why I'm that mad…" said Paige. Alex thought to herself for a second. She knew Paige remembered her job but she still didn't know that they were dating and that she was the reason she quit her job at Zanzibar. Until…

"wait, you said you quit a job because you had a more important relationship going on… who was it?" Paige asked not thinking it would be her.

"Paige, there is something I have to tell you. I was hoping that you would remember this instead of me having to tell you but the truth is… _we're dating_." Alex said.

"what do you mean _we're dating_?" Paige asked, confused. "who's we?"

"Me and you, Paige. The two of us are dating, actually it's a little more than dating but that will come in time." Said Alex staring into Paige's eyes in hopes of seeing an emotion.

"wait are you saying that I'm… I'm…" Paige drifted off.

"yes Paige, you and I are lesbians. Well actually I'm a lesbian, I think you prefer to be called bisexual." Alex said slightly laughing at the fact.

"this can't be right." Said Paige, not actually believing Alex.

"wait here" Alex said as she walked out of the bathroom. Within a minute she had come back into the bathroom forcing Marco with her.

"This is a girl's bathroom Alex. I can't be in here" Marco said as he was pulled through the door.

"go ahead Marco, tell her" said Alex

"Paige, you and Alex are dating" Marco said flinching, hoping Paige wouldn't hit him.

"oh my god…" she said quietly. Paige turned around and said "that explains a lot actually"

"what do you mean?" Alex asked.

"well ever since I came back from the hospital I couldn't really stop thinking about you" Paige said slightly embarrassed. Marco began to laugh, until Alex pushed him out the door without even glancing at him. Alex couldn't help but smile at how cute Paige looked when she was embarrassed.

"so you think I'm attractive?" Alex said smirking.

"well I am dating you aren't I?" Paige asked in a sexy tone. "I am dating you right?" she asked just to reassure herself. Alex went up to Paige and gave her a quick, soft kiss on the lips.

"what do you think?" Alex asked smiling. The two girls walked out of the bathroom. On the way out Paige grabbed Alex's hand in hers. Alex looked up a bit surprised and Paige just smiled back. Alex and Paige clued everyone in that Paige knew about her and Alex but they didn't really say how Paige felt about it, and everyone was too afraid to ask so they just left it at that. After Marco dropped everyone off him, Alex and Paige all went back to Paige's house. As soon as they walked in Marco went off to find Dylan somewhere. Alex and Paige weren't quite sure what to do so they just sat in the living room.

"so… who else knows about… _us_?" Paige asked as she whispered the word 'us'.

"um well all of our friends know, umm, your brother, and as of a few days ago, my mom." Alex said

"what about my parents?" she asked

"uh, no."

"and what about everyone in school?" Paige asked.

"umm well since you go to Banting and I go to Degrassi, no one really knows about us." Replied Alex

"oh right, I go to Banting, I forgot…" Paige said sadly.

"you don't seem to happy about that. I mean last year all you could talk about was going to Banting and breaking into the Business area."

"yeah well from what I've heard its great, but I couldn't help but think, if I love you this much when we're together, imagine how hard it is when we're that far apart." Paige said.

"wait… did you say love?" Alex said completely thrown off guard.

"yeah I have said 'I love you' before, right?" Paige asked not sure anymore.

"well not exactly. You know I love you it's just I wasn't sure if you felt the same" said Alex

"okay well as much as I love our relationship, I still don't remember anything about the accident." She said.

"well that will come soon enough, don't worry. Until then, we're going to have some fun." Alex said smiling before she gave a very big yawn. "starting tomorrow. I'm gonna go, bye girlfriend." Alex got up and gave Paige a quick peck on the cheek.

"girlfriend, huh? I like it. See you tomorrow, _girlfriend_."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: White please

A few days had past since Paige and Alex were together. They would basically spend everyday together doing something fun. It was summer after all. Most of the time they were with Marco and some other people from the rest of the gang, and usually they would sit down and watch a movie or go out and do a little karaoke. But soon enough everything got boring so Alex came up with an idea. But she decided to keep it a secret from Paige and everyone, but Marco. For this, she would need his help.

While Marco and Alex were in the kitchen cleaning up some dishes Alex started to talk.

"So I was thinking, instead of doing the usual movie night, or karaoke fun we could change things up a little." Alex said.

"oh and what did you have in mind?" asked Marco.

"well I was thinking that we could invite some people over and have an old fashion water fight, super soakers and all." Said Alex.

"hmm not bad, not bad at all. But where are we gonna get all of those water guns from?" he asked.

"well I was thinking you could pull some of your connections" she said

"what connections?"

"okay, well I was hoping you could ask Dylan and his hockey buddies to borrow some, we all know Dylan is still a kid at heart." She said.

"sadly, that's true. Alright I'll get it the weaponry arranged and you call everyone and fill them in, okay?" he said

"alright, just one thing. Don't tell Paige, I want this to be a surprise." She said

"alright, what ever you want, she's your girlfriend." Marco said

"… that she is." Alex said as they finished up the dishes. Alex and Marco walked out of the kitchen, Alex went to the living room to see Paige and Marco went up stairs to go talk to Dylan about their 'arrangements'.

"hey cutie" Paige said as she saw Alex walk towards her. Alex lay down on the couch with her head on Paige's lap.

"so what are the plans for tomorrow?" asked Paige knowing that she and Alex would do something everyday together.

"umm, it's a surprise…" Alex said

"ooh a surprise, me like. But it isn't one of those surprises where you put me on a prank show and I'm seen making a fool out of myself in front of millions, kind of surprise… is it?" asked Paige

"nooo" Alex said giggling at how far Paige's imagination can drift.

"okay well is there anything I need to bring, or know, or do?" Paige said looking down at Alex.

"umm, just wear a white shirt." Alex said with a huge smirk on her face.

"okay… white it is then" Paige said.

The next day Paige waited for Alex and Marco to come over. _Where are they? They were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago_ Paige thought to herself. Just then the doorbell rang. Paige went to go open it, she saw Alex standing there with a smile on her face.

"hey, its about time you got here you're 10 minutes—" Paige said before being pulled away by Alex.

"ready for your surprise?" asked Alex

"I guess..." Paige said as she was practically being dragged to her backyard. She realized that Alex was hiding something behind her back.

"what's that you're hiding babe?" Paige said smiling.

"I'm glad to see you wore a white shirt." Alex said completely ignoring Paige's question. She knew if she had answered it, it would completely blow the surprise.

"you ready?" Alex asked

"ready for what?" Paige asked back.

"here, you're going to need this." Alex said as she pulled a water gun out from behind her back.

"what's it for?" Paige said as she saw Alex running away.

"this!" Alex said as everyone ran out from behind something shooting water at Paige. The only thing you could hear from Paige was a very high pitch scream. Even at that it was hard to hear because it was so high. Some people even claimed they heard dogs barking after her scream.

Within 10 seconds everyone had stopped shooting Paige to see her reaction. Paige was completely soaked from head to toe. When she looked down she saw that her shirt was slightly transparent.

"Paige, why are you wearing a white shirt to a water fight?" asked Ashley.

"water fight?" Paige asked looking at Alex who had the biggest smile on her face that you could imagine. Paige knew Alex planned for her to wear a white shirt so that she could see through it. "You dirty little—" was all Paige got out before she started running towards Alex, spraying her with water.

"you're dead!" Paige said smiling. Everyone else resumed their water fight. Marco, Hazel, Spinner and Ashley were all in their own little fight, running around the pool, whereas Paige and Alex were seeking revenge against one another. Alex and Paige were running around so much that Paige had cornered Alex along side of the house. Paige started running towards Alex in a playful manner when she realized neither of them had any water left in their guns. Paige tackled Alex to the grassy floor as they were both laughing.

"You're so nasty, you planned for me to wear this white shirt just so you could get a little peak of me." Paige said now on top of Alex.

"well, you are my girlfriend, aren't you?" Alex said as she rolled on top of Paige so that she could be in control.

"I'll get you back for this you know" Paige said as she rolled on top of Alex so that she could regain her control.

"go ahead" Alex said. "let's see what you can do." Alex noticed Paige's hand going down her Alex's leg, she thought _finally, some action_. Neither Paige, nor Alex broke eye contact. That is until Alex realized Paige wasn't exploring her body, she was reaching for something else. As soon as Alex saw what Paige was going for she pushed Paige off of her and go up as quickly as possible, but it was too late. Paige had reached for the hose. She quickly turned on the tap and started to spray Alex. Alex tried to run away, but she realized she was still cornered.

Paige finally stopped spraying Alex when she saw that she was finally soaked.

"I guess we're even now." Paige said with a smirk.

"umm, not quite." Alex said as she slowly and softly pushed Paige to the ground. Now Alex was on top of Paige and their faces were merely inches apart.

"what are you going to do to me?" Paige asked in a playful way.

"this" Alex said as she went down to give Paige a passionate kiss. Somewhere in the middle of the kiss, Alex and Paige had stopped hearing screams from the backyard. But neither of them really cared, they were to busy in their own matters. The silence was broken until a voice came from behind Alex and Paige.

"I found them, they're over here." Shouted Marco. Alex and Paige quickly got up before the rest of the gang saw what they were doing.

"hey, we got worried when we lost you two. What were you guys doing over here?" Hazel asked.

"just having a little fun." Paige said smiling at Alex

"fun on the floor?" Marco asked.

"oh you see that was just a distraction" Alex said.

"distraction? For what?" asked Spinner

"for this!" Paige said as she got the hose out from behind her back and started to spray everyone except for Alex. Everyone ran away screaming and laughing.

"I guess we're alone again" Paige said as she walked closer to a smiling Alex with love in her eyes.

"I guess so…" Alex said resuming what they were doing before. After a few minutes Alex and Paige heard silence coming from around the pool.

"wait, hun, something's not right." Paige said as she broke her kiss from Alex.

"forget about them" Alex said kissing Paige again.

"no wait." Paige said as she got up and dragged Alex with her. They started walking around the pool to see where everyone was but couldn't see them. Just then the four friends came running out from the side of the house.

"now" Marco shouted signaling everyone to push them into the pool.

"no!" Alex and Paige shouted at the same time. They fell into the pool fully clothed and not too happy about it.

"we had to get you back somehow" Hazel said smiling while high fiving Marco at the same time.

"alright, alright, you got us back now help us out." Alex said as she gave Paige a quick smile and stuck out both hands. Paige did the same. Each person grabbed one hand, somehow they all fell for the trick and Paige and Alex pulled them in on top of them. Basically, in the end, a friendly water fight turned into a wild pool party… fully clothed.

They all climbed out of the pool slowly, the weight of their wet clothes were holding them down, not to mention some people were still splashing other people. Everyone finally managed to get out and grab a towel to dry off. Instead of going home to change they all stuck around and took some time to dry off in the sun around the pool.

"so how long have we been dating?" Paige asked Alex in front of everyone.

"umm, well we got together a few months ago, then broke up like a few weeks ago, but then got together. It's a bit confusing." Alex said looking at Paige's face which was a little confused.

"well all that matters is that we're together now" Paige said leaning in to kiss Alex. Everyone around just let out an 'awww'.

"okay, umm when did I turn? If you know what I mean." Paige said smiling.

"uhh…" Alex began. Everyone turned their attention to see because they never fully understood what initially happened.

Alex let out a sigh knowing that if she told Paige she would have to tell everyone, "okay, well Kevin Smith, the actor/director came to film a movie at Degrassi…"

"wait! Kevin Smith filmed a movie at our school!?" Paige slightly yelled.

"yeah…" Alex said as she gave out a little chuckle Alex was over the excitement of the movie. "anyways… well some students got to be in the movie, and you were one of them but your part got cut." Paige's face lit up when she heard she was in the movie and then dropped into disappointment when she heard she was cut. "So you and me went together, to make a splash at the after party, but the real party was behind a door which was behind a very large bouncer. So I had to pose as your girlfriend and we got in. We started dancing and having a good time, then afterwards we came back to my place and…" Alex zoned off

"and what?" everybody asked at the same time. Alex jumped up at the surprise.

"well I kissed you and you kissed back, and that was it." Another 'awww' broke out from their friends. After a few minutes of non-awkward silence everyone went back to their own thing and were talking to each other. But Paige had one more question.

Paige leaned over to Alex not really wanting other people to hear the question "how far have we gone?" she asked just above a whisper. But the whisper was not enough everyone turned around to look at them in surprise.

"what? Do you all have dog ears or something?" Paige asked in a kind of angry tone. Everyone turned around and went back to what they were doing but of course they were all secretly listening. Watching the others go back to talking Alex thought it would be safe to say now.

"umm, we have gone as far as second or third base depending on what you think" Alex said in a low voice.

"meaning what?" Paige asked.

Alex felt a little awkward explaining this in front of everyone, but still continued. "okay, umm, we've gone as far as making out, topless and feeling, but the pants stayed on." Alex said quickly.

Paige quietly laughed at how uncomfortable Alex was. "Alright, thanks hun, I know how painful that was for you" Paige said laughing and putting a hand on Alex's shoulder. "well who knows, maybe that answer will change soon" Paige said smirking. Everyone kind of looked around at each other knowing what she meant. Alex just looked at her in shock, but a good kind of shock.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

It had been nearly a week since Paige's accident and it has also been nearly a week since Alex's mom talked to Alex. Alex didn't really think anything of it, she thought her mother would talk to her eventually… if not she would be gone at College soon.

Knowing that Paige couldn't stay away from Alex and vice versa they spent everyday together, which is the way it would have been even if Paige didn't hurt her head. Every time Alex would look at Paige she would remember what really happened with her and how guilty she felt, she just couldn't get over it. And to make it worse, Paige's memory would come back eventually and she would remember how it all went down. That is the day that Alex's dreads.

Today was another one of those movie days. Alex and Paige stayed over at Paige's house today. Paige's parents were at work for the day and Marco and Dylan were off doing their own thing. Ever since Paige's accident Marco had basically been spending his entire time with her, but he decided to take a break and go out with Dylan. So it was just Alex and Paige. Like usual they had their popcorn, soda and as much candy as they could find all laid out on the table and floor. Of course Alex and Paige were sitting on the couch. Alex was sitting in the corner of the couch facing the TV and was sitting on top of Alex also facing the TV. Tired of watching the movie Alex decided to break the silence.

"so have you remembered anything lately?" she asked casually.

"nope" Paige replied not taking her eyes off the TV.

"nothing at all about the accident?" Alex asked

"not a thing" Paige said once again not taking her eyes off of the TV, like she wasn't really interested in the questions.

"but somehow you remembered the other things?" asked Alex hoping to get her attention.

"yeah, it's funny how it works out, when I remembered those other things it seems like there was an image or person who triggered the memory and it just kind of popped back into my head. Weird huh?" Paige said as she finally turned around to glance at Alex for a quick second.

"like at the movie theatre, it was the image of the candy counter and the ugly uniforms that brought it back. Then your sexy dancing at Karaoke night brought back my memory of you working at Zanzibar. Oh and don't forget how you told me about our relationship." Paige said

"but me telling you about our relationship wasn't really an image." Alex said

"yeah, but still you told me, and I kind of felt the same way inside but never really realized it, and then Marco said it was true so I had to believe you." Said Paige

"for all you know I could just be some stalker girl who has a crush on you and paid your friends to lie to let me be with you." Alex said making a joke.

"yes but at least you are my stalker girl" Paige said laughing and went back to watching the movie.

As much as Alex didn't want Paige to know about the accident, she knew she would remember it sometime and Alex wanted that time sooner than later so that she could get it over with. But she thought that if seeing something triggered it she would have to push someone down. Which she didn't really do anymore. Alex needed to get her mind off of the topic so she decided that she and Paige needed to get a little closer. Alex saw Paige about to take a sip of her coke and decided that Paige should _accidentally _spill it. So when Paige was about to take a sip Alex decided to do a fake sneeze.

"_Achoo_" Alex said as she jumped up slightly causing Paige's drink to spill all over her face and top.

"Alex!" Paige said in a whiney voice. "you made me spill my drink!"

"oh sorry Paige. Here let me help you clean it up" Alex said as she slowly started kissing and licking Paige's neck.

"what won't you do to get some action?" Paige said as she smiled at Alex kissing her neck.

"umm, nothing" Alex said smiling up at Paige and then quickly resuming to what she was doing. Alex was making her way up Paige's neck when she decided to kiss Paige's spot, which was right below her ear. Alex knew it could drive Paige up the wall.

"oh my god! I forgot you knew where that was." Paige said as her breathing got heavier.

"well it's just another thing to add to the list of things you remembered." Alex said while kissing Paige on the lips.

"yeah, but this one, like our relationship, I can't tell my parents." Paige said kissing Alex back.

"…lextacy" Paige said smiling.

"shit! I thought you forgot that, that was the only upside to this whole accident thing" Alex said jokingly.

"Forget lextacy? Me? Never!" Paige said over exaggerating every word.

"just shut up and kiss me" Alex said trying to stop her laughter. Paige and Alex resumed back to their kissing when they heard someone burst into the room.

"oh my god!" someone's voice said. Alex and Paige jumped back away from each other to look at who it was.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: one last thing

"can't you two keep off of each other for more than five minutes?" the voice from the door said. Alex and Paige looked up to see it was just Marco and Dylan back from their date.

"oh my god you scared the shit out of us Marco" Alex said slightly angry from having a mini heart attack. "I thought you were Paige's parents ready to kick my ass"

Paige didn't say anything she was just frozen with fear, she had remembered another memory, the one that Alex didn't want her to remember.

"Paige are you okay?" Alex asked when she saw Paige's face

"we-we were over at your place…" Paige started to say letting Alex know she remembered what happened. All Paige could do was stare blankly at Alex.

"Paige… Paige, look at me, what do you remember?" Alex said holding Paige's face in front of hers. Marco and Dylan started to come towards Alex and Paige to see what it was Paige remembered. But before they could get to the couch Alex shot a glare at them both.

"oh I know that look, let's uhh, go upstairs Dylan." Marco said as he turned around and pulled Dylan with him.

"but I want to know what she…" was all Dylan could get in before he was dragged upstairs.

"Paige. Tell me what you remember" Alex said once again.

"I left my parents house early to get some time in with you, so we were fooling around at your place and… and…" Paige said zoning off.

"and what?" Alex said calmly not wanting to freak out Paige.

"and then your mom's boyfriend bursted in, like Marco did just now… and… and he saw us… together." Paige said starting to get teary eyed. Just seeing Paige teary eyed made Alex teary eyed.

"and then you yelled at him to get out, so I hid behind you because I was scared. But he got all pissed and he hit you… and you fell back and then I fell and I…" Paige didn't even finish because she knew Alex already knew what she was talking about. Alex couldn't take her eyes off of Paige but Paige wouldn't even look at Alex. Alex had tears streaming down her face like there was no tomorrow.

"Paige, listen, I'm so sorry for what happened I feel terrible—" Alex said screaming before she was cut off before she could finish.

"stop!" Paige yelled "just… stop" she said more calmly. "just leave"

Alex sat there for a minute trying to get Paige to look at her, but she wouldn't, so she just got up and wiped the tears off of her face before she took off. Paige sat there trying to hold her tears back but couldn't so she just let them fall.

Paige didn't know what to do, she wasn't sure what to think about the situation but she knew she needed time. She was there in silence with her thought for 3 hours. She didn't want to talk to anyone, not that anyone had bothered her yet. It was weird, it was her first time actually being alone in a week. She had spent 7 days, with Alex not once leaving her side unless it was to sleep. She felt so alone.

Paige replayed the memory of what happened over and over again. She knew that Chad pushed Alex, who accidentally pushed Paige. So technically it wasn't Alex's fault. But the thing is Alex didn't tell her the truth. She said that Paige was at Alex's house and _accidentally_ tripped. But her mom's boyfriend found out about them and went crazy. I don't know why she just didn't tell her.

Paige needed time to think. For three days in a row Alex would repeatedly call Paige's cell phone hoping to talk to her and get everything straightened out. But Paige still couldn't get over Alex lying to her, now that she had her memory back completely she knew that Alex had never really lied to her, except about the whole stripper thing. She just needed sometime to relax.

Meanwhile Alex was talking to Marco…

"I'm screwed! She hates me, she really hates me!" Alex said pacing back and forth in Marco's bedroom.

"Alex, calm down she doesn't hate you, she's just… taking all of it in." Marco said. "it's no big deal"

"no big deal?! Marco she hasn't talked to me in three days! We haven't spent that much time apart since we got back together. And I can't afford to screw up this relationship, she's already given me so many chances. I just… I can't afford to lose her again." Alex said sitting down beside Marco trying to hold back her tears.

"aww come here hun." Marco said as he pulled the teary eyed girl into a tight hug. "everything will be alright, I'll make sure of that" And with that Marco started planning.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: what would I do without you?

"Marco, I don't think coffee is going to solve my problems" Paige said as Marco walked over to the table with two coffees in hand. Marco had decided to take Paige out to the Dot and hope that _someone _might stop by.

"Paige, you just need to get out a little" he said. Paige just took a sip of her coffee, as Marco and Paige sat in silence. Marco looked down at his watch to see what time it was.

"are you expecting someone?" Paige asked trying to stare Marco down.

"no…" Marco replied trying to not look Paige in the eyes.

"oh my god, you didn't!" Paige said about to get up as she saw Alex walk in through the door. Alex saw Marco and Paige and started to quickly walk over to them. Paige knew she wouldn't be able to get away so she just shot a dirty stare at Marco realizing what he had done. Marco saw the stare and just shrugged.

"Paige, we need to talk" Alex said grabbing Paige's hand and pulling her outside. Paige couldn't help but be angry at Marco for setting her up like this but decided to focus on her and Alex right now. Alex had pulled her to the alley beside the Dot. It was the same place that Alex and Paige had their fight about Alex's job as an exotic dancer. Paige didn't know what it was about this place, whether it was the dirty ground or the ugly milk crates around but it was kind of special to her because it's where her and Alex were always able to work out their problems.

"Paige I'm sorry about everything, I've tried calling you like every 10 minutes, but you never answer. I just want to talk to you right now." Alex said.

"talk? Okay, how about we talk about the fact that you lied to me. You said I tripped over something, but in truth your mom's abusive boyfriend pushed us and I hit my head causing me to lose my memory for like a week" Paige said yelling at Alex.

"Paige, it wasn't my fault he pushed us though" she said trying to defend her self.

"maybe not, but it was your fault you lied to me. I mean Alex I can handle the truth sometimes." She said

"Paige, you had just gotten out of the hospital for god's sake! I couldn't put that sort of pressure on you. It would just make things worse, I was just trying to make things easier for you. I really care for you Paige." Alex said starting to cry.

"Alex, if you really cared for me you would have told me the truth, you know how important honesty in to me. Of all people, _my girlfriend_ should know." Paige said yelling.

"…" Alex couldn't say anything she was just speechless, she knew she screwed up. Paige saw the look on her face and walked away. Usually fights in the alley beside the dot were easily solved, but not this one, this one was bigger.

After standing around in the alley for a few minutes Alex decided to go back into the Dot. Marco was still sitting there with his coffee waiting for the two girls to walk in, back together in their relationship. But he knew something was wrong when he saw Alex walk in by himself.

"what happened?" he asked

"what do you think?" she asked back as she sat down in her chair slouching backwards.

"so then what are you going to do now?" he asked

"I don't know, but it has to be good…" Alex said trying to think of something romantic.

"well what ever you want I'm here, you know how much I love to see you two together." Marco said.

"thanks Marco, I really appreciate that"

"okay so what you do has to be big…" he started

"and romantic…" Alex said

"and memorable…" he said

"and something to show her that I _really_ do love her."

"okay I've got it! but we're going to need everyone's help with it and its going to take a lot of planning" Alex said looking at Marco who already had his cell phone out and started to call everyone.

"Hazel, my place ASAP" Marco said as he hung up and called up everyone else. Alex just smiled.

"Marco, what would I do with out you?" Alex asked hypothetically.

"um, you'd probably be alone considering how many times I've saved your relationship with Paige." Marco said as he kept calling other people.

"yeah, that's probably true" Alex said as they both got up to go to Marco's place. Once again Marco had a plan, and this time it will work.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: How it all ends**

**Alright this is the last chapter. I hope you liked the story!**

"okay I assume you all know why you are here" Marco said pacing back and forth in front of his friend who were sitting on a couch. Ellie, Hazel, Spinner, Ashley, and Jimmy were all crammed together on one couch.

"Dude, you just called us and told you to meet you here ASAP" Spinner said.

"right…" Marco said "okay well as you know Alex and Paige are having some issues and we're here to help them."

Alex got up from the chair she was sitting in beside Marco. "listen, guys, thank you so much for helping me, you have no idea what this means to me"

"it's alright, we know that you two belong together" Ashley said.

"now I've got a plan, it's going to do down this Friday, but it's going to take a lot of work. So this is what we're going to do…" Alex started

…

On Friday everything was set up everyone was they were supposed to be and Marco was on his way to meet Paige, or so she thought. Marco and Paige had planned to go to for an early movie, but Marco claimed he was running late and for Paige to pick up her pre-ordered ticket at the ticket booth.

"I'm here to pick up a ticket please" Paige said to the girl behind the glass at the ticket booth.

"name?" she said

"Paige Michalchuck"

"oh okay, here you go" The girl said as she bent down and got an envelope with a rose taped to it and passed it to page through the little hole on the counter.

"what's this?" she asked. The girl behind the counter just shrugged and yelled "next". Paige stepped aside and opened up the envelope. The note read

_On the steps of Degrassi, you will find two friends_

_Get what they give, and we will soon make amends._

Paige didn't really know what was going on but she knew that Alex had something to do with it, and her friends were in on it too. At that moment she figured why not go along with it, it's not like she was going to do anything else. Within a few minutes Paige pulled into the parking lot at her old high school and saw two people standing on the steps outside of the school, it was Jimmy and Ashley. Paige got out of her car and walked up to them.

"hey, what's going on?" Paige asked. Jimmy and Ashley didn't say anything they just smiled and handed Paige another envelope with a rose taped to it. She opened it up and key fell out. The note read

_Now that you have the key to my heart_

_Go to the Dot, we'll no longer be apart_

_There you will find more familiar faces_

_Don't be so hesitant for there will be more places_

Paige looked at the key in her hand. It was a bronze key, nothing too special about it really. But she knew it wasn't just the key to Alex's heart, it was an actually key used to open and actual lock. She just didn't know what it opened.

"to the dot it is" Paige said to Jimmy and Ashley who just stood there. Paige got in her car taking one last glance at her two friends which were still watching her leave, and then drove down to the dot. Once Jimmy and Ashley saw Paige leave the parking lot Jimmy pulled out a walkie talkie.

"Desperate Tiger, this is Fine…" Jimmy started

"-and dandy" Ashley said pulling the walkie talkie closer to her mouth

Jimmy pulled the walkie talkie back "phase one is complete. Hot Fox is on her way to phase two with Java and Joe" he said.

"That's a 10-4 Fine and Dandy, over and out" said Alex as she changed the channels of her walkie.

"Java, Joe, Hot Fox is on the way" she said

"10-4" a male voice answered

Jimmy and Ashley started to walk to Ashley's car. They pulled out of the parking lot and drove in the opposite direction that Paige had.

Paige couldn't help but think about how much planning Alex must have gone through to make all of this happen, but she didn't know if it was worth it. Paige walked into the Dot and instantly saw Spinner and Hazel. She walked up to them about to say something until Hazel handed her another envelope with a rose. Paige was looking around thinking she would see Alex there but no such luck.

"Another one?" Paige asked Hazel and Spinner as she ripped open the envelope. Another note read

_hurry up and grab a hot cup of joe_

_but do not drink. You have one more stop before I'll show_

_Head on down to your favourite store_

_Some more faces will be waiting by the door_

Paige looked up from the note to see Spinner already holding a cup of coffee ready to go.

"I'm guessing you two won't tell me anything either, will you?" Paige asked taking the coffee from Spinner's hands. Hazel and Spinner just smiled at her and said nothing.

"yeah, I didn't think so" she said and turned around to walk out the door. Spinner pulled out his walkie talkie and put it in between him and Hazel

"Desperate Tiger, this is Java and Joe phase two complete." Spin said

"Hot Fox is on her way to phase three." Hazel said and waited for a reply.

"Java and Joe this is Depsperate Tiger saying thank you and goodnight" Alex said and once again changed the channels.

"Red, homo, come in, this is desperate Tiger" Alex said with a smirk

"This is red" Ellie said

"I don't get it, I'm gay, you're gay, yet I'm the one being teased?" Marco said

"Red, super Homo, Hot fox is on her way"

"10-4" Marco said unenthusiastically.

Once Paige had left the parking lot Hazel and Spinner got into Spin's car and drove off in the opposite direction of Paige. Paige was thinking for a second to her self _my favourite store… my favourite store_. Then it hit her, she always told Alex her favourite store was American Eagle. Paige headed down to the mall and surprisingly enough she saw Marco and Ellie standing outside the store waiting for her. 

"somebody better tell me what is going on!" Paige said forcefully. Marco and Ellie just smiled as they handed her the last envelope and rose. "I'm getting tired of this you know, I've been driving around Toronto for the past 45 minutes" Paige said as she angrily ripped open the envelope.

_From Marco and Ellie you will receive a map_

_Follow the directions and you will be there ASAP_

_Remember not to drink the now cold cup of joe_

_You will need it soon for a place with no go._

_This is your last and final clue_

_I hope you enjoyed the game, I bid you adieu_

Alex looked up and Marco handed her a map, it was an underground subway map for downtown Toronto. It already had Paige's route highlighted and pointed out what time's she had to get on it. Paige noticed that her final time was coming up soon, so instead of interrogating Marco and Ellie she just ran off to her car. Once Marco and Ellie saw that Paige was gone he pulled out the walkie talkie and turned it on

"phase three complete. Hot Fox is on her way desperate tiger" He said and released the button

"come on let's go" Ellie said as they hurried to Marco's car. Paige was running down to the nearest subway station, she ran down the stairs, got her ticket, walked through the gate and quickly onto the subway which was just about to leave. By the looks of the map she had about 4 stops before she would get off, she had no idea where the map lead her but all she knew was that she had a key, a cold cup of coffee, a map and three roses. What was it all for? Soon enough she would find out.

Paige got off at her stop and walked up to the street. It was starting to get dark soon, and Paige was getting a little scared. She noticed that there was no more directions on the map and she had no idea what to do. That was until she saw a limo parked outside of the subway station. Everyone walking by had no idea why there was a limo outside of the station but didn't really care. Paige saw a man in a black suit and tie holding up a sign that said 'Paige Michalchuk'. Paige noticed this and walked up to him.

"I'm Paige Michalchuck" she said. The man looked down at a photo he had behind the sign to confirm it really was Paige.

"Hi Miss. Michalchuk" he said as he opened the door for her.

"where are you taking me?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Miss, I am on strict orders not to reveal anything" he said as Paige got in the car. The inside of the limo was perfect, everything was so clean and new. Paige was afraid to touch anything in case she might wreck it. After about 20 minutes of driving through Toronto, the limo finally pulled up to an old looking building which was probably closed for the night. The limo driver ran around the car to open the door for Paige. She stepped out to see she was facing a door.

"what now?" she asked.

"knock." He said. Paige walked up to the wooden door and knocked a few times. Soon enough an old man opened the door. He was obviously the care taker for the building.

"got my coffee?" he asked Paige. Paige quickly handed him the coffee. He took a sip to make sure it was to his liking and then let Paige inside the building. To Paige's left was a door, and forward of Paige was a staircase. The janitor closed the door behind Paige and pointed to the stairs. Paige didn't say a word she just kept walking. Paige had already walked up about 4 flights of stairs and not once had she passed a door. She looked up to see how many more stairs she would have to climb, and she saw there was a lot more than her eyes could see. She gave out a heavy sigh and continued walking.

"I'm going to kill who ever made me walk up this much." She said to her self. Finally she made it to the top of the stairs to see one door. She went to open the door thinking all her friends would be on the other side, but to Paige's disappointment the door was locked. She had climbed up hundreds of stairs, that lead to god knows where and the door was locked. She was about to turn around when she realized something. She still had the key that Jimmy and Ashley had given her. _Maybe_ she thought, just maybe the key might fit in this lock, of all locks in the world.

And of course it did. Paige opened the door to reveal a rooftop. But not just any roof top, it had a red carpet surrounded to rose petals and candles which all lead to the side of the building. Paige walked down the carpet all the way to the end of the building revealing the most beautiful sunset you could imagine with the most beautiful view of Toronto and Lake Ontario ever. It was so amazing that it seemed fake. Paige was absolutely lost in the view she had completely forgotten why she was there. That was until she heard someone call her name.

"Paige?" someone asked. Paige turned around to reveal none other than Alex Nunez.

"you planned all of this?" Paige asked throwing her arms up to kind of point to the view and the sunset.

"yeah" she said walking up to Paige.

"everything? The notes, the roses, the key, the coffee, the map, the limo, all of it?" she asked making sure of it.

"yeah" Alex said trying to maintain her breathing.

"why?" Paige asked ignoring everything else right now.

"because of you Paige" Alex blurted out. Paige couldn't say anything, she was speechless. Alex saw that Paige couldn't speak so she decided to.

Alex faced Paige and stared her right in the eyes. "Paige when you were in the hospital, it hit me. In one quick blink of an eye you could disappear from my life. Now, that day you hit your head, you might not have disappeared to me, but I disappeared from you. You forgot who I was and what we were. You'll never know how I felt at that moment. The love of my life had forgotten who I was. It just simply blew my mind. And I knew once you found out what really happened you would be unhappy but I thought we were going to get through it. Needless to say I tried, I really did. And then a few days ago when you said that if I really cared about you, I would have told you the truth. Well the truth is I really care about you. I love you, and I don't care if you forget me for the rest of your life, I will always be there reminding you who I am, who we are and how much I love you. Because Paige, I don't _just_ love you… I am in love with you."

Paige couldn't speak before and she certainly couldn't speak now. But she didn't need to she just let her lips do the talking for her because she pulled Alex into a kiss. It was one of those moments where everything was perfect. The sun was just setting and Alex and Paige were madly in love. After kissing for a few seconds Paige broke the kiss, she needed to breathe sometime. But at this point Alex was willing to pass out just to kiss Paige a little longer.

"I love you too." Paige said pressing her forehead against that of her girlfriends. Alex gave out a laugh of relief. Her plan had worked, it took all she had but it was worth it, she was finally back with Paige and she determined to make sure they were never a part again. Paige was going to kiss Alex again when Alex stopped her.

"wait" Alex said.

"what?" Paige asked. Alex smiled and pulled out her walkie, but not once did she take her eyes off of Paige. She called someone on the walkie and said

"This is desperate tiger, no longer desperate" Alex said and hung up the phone.

"what was that all about?" Paige asked.

Alex looked to her left and pulled Paige "come on" she said. They walked over to the other side of the roof top and stared at Lake Ontario for a minute.

"what are we looking at?" Paige asked Alex.

"shhh" was all Alex said as the two waited there in silence. With in seconds fireworks started to explode. Alex turned to see Paige's reaction and her face lit up. She was once again speechless; her girlfriend had gone through all of this just to be with her. She was the luckiest person ever. Alex didn't even bother to watch the fireworks; all she wanted to do was look at Paige. Paige managed to pull her self away from the fireworks long enough to look at Alex who was just looking back at her. Neither of them needed to say anything, Alex pulled Paige in closer and looked at her with love in her eyes, and Paige just looked back with the same amount of love in her eyes, if not more.

**THE END**


End file.
